barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney's You Can Be Anything / Barney's Beach Party (Standard Version)
2002 for 2004 (Standard Version) Part 1 to 74 * Part 1: You Can Be Anything Intro * Part 2: YCBA - Chapter 1 for Stephen * Part 3: Hey Look at Me I Can Fly (2002 Version) * Part 4: YCBA - Chapter 2 for Kim * Part 5: The Library (2002 Version) * Part 6: YCBA - Chapter 3 for Emily * Part 7: When I'm a Firefighter (2002 Version) * Part 8: YCBA - Chapter 4 for Robert * Part 9: The Doctor is a Friend of Mine (2002 Version) * Part 10: YCBA - Chapter 5 * Part 11: What I Want to Be (2002 Version) * Part 12: YCBA - Chapter 6 * Part 13: The Career March (2002 Version) * Part 14: YCBA - Chapter 7 * Part 15: The Mail Song (2002 Version) * Part 16: YCBA - Chapter 8 * Part 17: Down on Grandpa's Farm (2002 Version) * Part 18: YCBA - Chapter 9 * Part 19: Oats Peas Beans and Barley Grow (2002 Version) * Part 20: YCBA - Chapter 10 * Part 21: When I'm Old Enough to Join the Band (2002 Version) * Part 22: YCBA - Chapter 11 * Part 23: Every Animal Talks in Its Own Special Ways (2002 Version) * Part 24: YCBA - Chapter 12 * Part 25: Keep Your Sneeze to Yourself (2002 Version) * Part 26: YCBA - Chapter 13 * Part 27: What If You Could Be in the Circus (2002 Version) * Part 28: YCBA - Chapter 14 * Part 29: The Rocket Song (2002 Version) * Part 30: YCBA - Chapter 15 * Part 31: Twinkle Twinkle Little Star (2002 Version) * Part 32: YCBA - Chapter 16 * Part 33: Mac and Cheese (2002 Version) * Part 34: YCBA - Chapter 17 * Part 35: Colors All Around (2002 Version) * Part 36: YCBA - Chapter 18 * Part 37: A Rock N Roll Star (2002 Version) * Part 38: YCBA - Chapter 19 * Part 39: I Love You (2002 Version) * Part 40: YCBA - Chapter 20 * Part 41: You Can Be Anything Credits * Part 42: Barney's Beach Party Intro * Part 43: BBP - Chapter 1 * Part 44: Rain Rain Go Away (2002 Version) * Part 45: BBP - Chapter 2 * Part 46: Mr Sun (2002 Version) * Part 47: BBP - Chapter 3 * Part 48: Colors All Around (2002 Version) * Part 49: BBP - Chapter 4 * Part 50: A Silly Hat (2002 Version) * Part 51: BBP - Chapter 5 * Part 52: I Love to Sail (2002 Version) * Part 53: BBP - Chapter 6 * Part 54: A Hunting We Will Go (2002 Version) * Part 55: BBP - Chapter 7 * Part 56: Icy Creamy Ice Cream (2002 Version) * Part 57: BBP - Chapter 8 * Part 58: My Kite (2002 Version) * Part 59: BBP - Chapter 9 * Part 60: If I Lived Under the Sea (2002 Version) * Part 61: BBP - Chapter 10 * Part 62: Castles So High (2002 Version) * Part 63: BBP - Chapter 11 * Part 64: S'Mores (2002 Version) * Part 65: BBP - Chapter 12 * Part 66: Barney's Hula Dance (2002 Version) * Part 67: BBP - Chapter 13 * Part 68: Barney's Hula Dance (Reprise, 2002 Version) * Part 69: BBP - Chapter 14 * Part 70: Imagine a Place (2002 Version) * Part 71: BBP - Chapter 15 * Part 72: I Love You (2002 Version) * Part 73: BBP - Chapter 16 * Part 74 and Final Part: Barney's Beach Party Credits Coming Soon on YouTube!!!! Episodes * You Can Be Anything * Barney's Beach Party Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation